Shamrocks, Clovers and Blonde Hair
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: The untold story of Leah Barnes and Padraig Brady Hollyoaks's very own teenage Bonnie and Clyde. An AU Oneshot because Brendan never went to prison. Hopefully updated soon, feel free to read and to leave a review


**Hello Guys another Hollyoaks story. **

**This has been an idea that has been floating round for God knows how long and I now feel confident enough to write the first chapter. Not sure how long this will be-I don't think more than seven chapters at the most but it depends on weather or not you all like it.**

**In this story Brendan never went to prison Cheryl did and Padraig (Brendan's youngest son) is a hardcore rebel (like his dad) I tried to keep Stendan in cannon but my main priority is Paddy and Leah who I have made as rebellious as I can. **

**I will hopefully update soon-it depends on when I can and what you think so please review !**

**Disclaimer-if I owned Hollyoaks, Lindsey would be dead, Finn in prison, Robbie half naked all the time and Brendan and Declan and Padraig living with Ste, Leah and Lucas happily ever after-to name a few things that would be different. **

* * *

><p><span>Shamrocks, Clovers and Blonde Hair<span>

"So what's ya name then blondie"… "They call me Leah, Leah Barnes and you are?" "Padraig Brady and it looks like you and me are flatmates for the next two weeks blondie, here's to the hope that we don't catch our Daddies getting it on at " **The Story of Leah Barnes and Padraig Brady (Brendan never went to prison) **

* * *

><p>The day starts out well enough, Padraig's on the earliest ferry he can get on a text message to his mother takes care of that little issue. His father well…he can deal with that when he arrives in this Hollyoaks place.<p>

Declan had once told him about this village in Chester, it apparently looked all sleepily and innocent but was really the thriving hotspot of any type of illegal activity. And after two suspensions and nearly three detentions a week he's been deemed problematic enough to be sent packing to his father.

Padraig slumped down on his seat his iPod on full blast. He could see the mothers with the small children looking at him disapprovingly and he rolled his eyes feeling his eyebrow ring hit the top of his eyelid. At 16 he know had the look of a hard-faced rebel, his dark hair was stuck up, his face white through lack of sun and he was wearing dark skinny ripped jeans and a dark vest and dark boots. He had the two necklaces he never took off as well as the bracelets that adorned his wrists.

Cast in the three earrings and the eyebrow ring and (unbeknown) the tattoo on his wrist and ankle and hip he looked like a hard-core rebel. And he loved it.

Docking off at the ferry he slipped the cigarette in his mouth and sat on his suitcase watching the people passing him by with mild disinterest "Paddy" came a shout and Padraig winced at his father's harsh brogue, he looked up to his father and his boyfriend Ste coming towards him both looking disgustingly happy.

Ugh Padraig hated happy people.

His father looked like he had just got out of a meeting while Ste looked young and fresh as the photos Declan would show him. "Da" he said standing up and allowing himself to be pulled awkwardly into a hug "Ste" he said to the man brushing his hands against his jeans and Ste smiled awkwardly clearly not doing that Paddy didn't want him to.

The car ride home was awkward, neither Padraig nor his dad was what one would call a conversationalist and Ste chattered endlessly to cover up the silences. "My son Lucas" he said "Is up at his mum's in Manchester but my daughter Leah…she's about your age…is staying at the flat so you can get to meet her"

When they did get to the flat/house that his dad owned (someplace called Oakwood) he dumped his bags on the floor and went to flip on the TV. He could hear both his dad and Ste in the kitchen no doubt talking about him and wondering shit. He rolled his eyes again.

"Hey dad" came a female voice from upstairs "What did you do with ma pissing hair brush" and there was the distinct sound of clumping shoes. Padraig dragged himself from his dark self-pity to see one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen stomp down the stairs.

She was tall with long straight blonde hair that had a section that was coifed and back combed into a small shape behind her head the rest of it falling straight down her back. She was wearing a dark sleeveless shirt in black with ripped sides that showed off her lacy black bra and she was wearing tight black shorts and black biker boots with heals, her face was pale and pointed and her eyes were heavily done in black eyeliner.

Well how was Padraig, an alpha (thank you very much) supposed to keep his eyes of that?

"Hey Lee, it's on your desk like usual only you can't see it because of all the make-up that's smeared all over the room." Ste said amiably "You going to Charlie's party at the club?"

Leah rolled her eyes as if tired with the second hand information that she constantly had to give if only to keep her parents in the loop, she had that tired look of a teenager that was nearing the 'hill of independence' and felt the drag of her parents pulling her back, Padraig knew the feeling only too well.

"Obviously" she said before her blue eyes alighted on him "Who the hell is this?" she asked rudely and Padraig smirked-he could smell the dominant challenge from here.

Bring it on blondie, he thought irritably bring it on.

"This is my son Padraig" his da said irritably "He's the one we told you about this morning"

"Oh" Leah pouted "Keep him the hell away from my things, I'll be back later" and with that she stormed out "Wait!" Ste said as she got to the door "Take Paddy with you, it be nice for him to meet some of his classmates early"

Padraig caught blondie's eye and rolled them at her. He didn't care whether or not he met his classmates, if it was a party it would have booze and probably something else that could (hopefully) blow his brains out. Leah huffed but nodded and Padraig grabbed his jacket and mock saluted the kitchen as he walked out.

"So blondie" he said jovially as they walked down into the main village "Whose this Charlie bloke?" Leah snorted "Nobody you'd like Irish, I barely like him, his family own the pub but to get them to serve you it's like dragging blood from a stone. His mother slept with a pupil who then tried to commit arson so he lives with his aunt who's a pill popping maniac and a prime example of mutton dressed as lamb and her husband who gambles."

Padraig raised his eyebrows "Make my lot sound like saints" he commented and Leah snorted in agreement "So will there be booze tonight?" he said "I'd kill for something strong" Leah laughed harshly "Should be, if only the Roscoe's are dealing it. It's mostly BYOBS you know?" at Padraig's confused expression she elaborated "Bring Your Own Bottle on the Sly"

Padraig grinned before his eyes alighted on the shop "Watch the masters Blondie" he said before ducking in, Leah following. The young woman behind the till Holly-her name tag read didn't look up from her magazine. Clearly Padraig thought irritably she didn't have two brains cells to rub together.

He went to the booze shelf and twisted his body so his face was obscured by the cameras. He was just about to pick up the bottle of vodka when there was a crash behind him. It was Leah who was staring at him with wide eyes alight with something Padraig had never seen in someone who had looked at him before.

Ugh. Women.

She had knocked over the magazine tray ad 'Holly' was on her knees helping her to pick everything up "Oh Holly" Leah said her voice dripping with glee "I' m so sorry I didn't even see you there" she turned around and winked at the stunned Padraig who grinned wonderingly at her.

He lifted the vodka and a couple of bottles he could reach into his jacket and stormed out. Leah bent over as he went giving him a fabulous view of her arse and Padraig couldn't help his hand as he dragged his palm over it.

To his utter shock Leah lifted her head and winked at him.

It was a few minutes later when she sauntered out the shop reaching out to take the vodka. He'd had a few swigs of it for luck "Come on" she whispered "Before Holly regains her brain cells and realises we nicked it"

We. It was the first time he had ever done anything that could be possibly described as we. First time someone had ever helped him before and it made the youngest Brady smile in a way that he hadn't in a long time.

"After you Blondie" he said mockingly bowing and Leah sauntered off smiling.

Who knew? Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hopefully updated soon, Please Leave a Review xx<strong>


End file.
